Session
A '''session '''in Sburb is a single, independently chronological dimension that is housed by an individual Incipisphere. Sessions act as independent universes in the vastness that is paradox space, separated by the Furthest Ring. All gameplay for a group usually takes place in their own, single session, though glitches and loopholes have lead the larger multi-session engagements beyond the intention of the game. Due to this, the purpose of the gameplay is rarely realized and no self growth is never rooted. The Medium TBA Prospit and Derse TBA The Veil TBA The Furthest Ring TBA Session Types In Sburb, there are various types of sessions that may occur. Void Session A void session is where none of the sprites are prototyped before entering The Medium. This prevents the underlings and monarchs from gathering any significant powers from prototypings. A session cannot be won as the Battlefield on Skaia will not reach its final form. The players will be doomed to live out the rest of their lives in the session unsuccessfully, unless foreign influence from another session assists in the completion of that session. Commonly, enemies in this session are skeletal in nature and drop subpar loot. Dead Session A dead session is where there is only one player. Even with outside help, it is completely impossible for a Dead Session to sprout a new universe. It is considered to be the extreme difficulty of Sburb and is designed to be impossible to win, as a dead session exists almost exclusively for the purpose of punishing its player for attempting to play the game alone. There is no ectobiology, with the player being born biologically rather than by paradox clones, and no Exiles are present. There may be no denizens too, depending on how it is generated. Prior to the session being launched, Skaia is permanently covered by dark clouds. Only the Cruxtruder is able to be deployed, and the kernelsprite it releases collapses into a black hole. This black hole serves as the entry mechanism, sucking up the player's home planet and sending it into The Medium. The planet then acts as the player's land, though it lacks most essential features like consorts, underlings, gates, named lands, forges, dream moons, or any other essential game constructs. An example of this can be found in Sable's session of Sburb, where Derse acted as their land. If a Denizen appears, the lone player will be offered a choice of either dying or taking up the challenge that is the Dead Session. Before the player can gain an audience with their denizen at the planet's core, they must first find the key to its lair. If a Denizen does not appear, the game is impossible to play altogether. The game starts if the challenge is accepted and Skaia turns into a solid black sphere, whereupon it explodes in an event known as the First Break. From this blast, fifteen new planets emerge and scatter across The Medium before falling into orbit around the former location of Skaia. Skaia collapses into a black hole form soon after. Some of these planets may lose their footing in the orbit and spiral into the black hole, an event considered rare and fortuitous. The player's goal is to take over and destroy each planet in order (with the exception of the eighth planet, which must be destroyed last or else the session is lost). On each world, the player must crush all form of resistance, the last and most dangerous of which being a powerful underling who rules the planet, before venturing into the planet's core to retrieve a powerful "cue ball" bomb. The bomb isn't strong enough to destroy a planet by itself; rather, the explosive must be carefully placed on the surface of the planet, such that the force of its detonation pushes the subjugated world into the black hole, or "sinks" it. Each planet is more difficult to defeat than the one before it, and there is a time limit on each planet, which gets shorter as the player conquers each one: if a player fails to destroy a planet in time, the bomb detonates prematurely out of position and the session is lost. To assist the player, a minion is generated every time they conquer a planet and becomes their servant. Each bears a unique magical power. If they choose to fight their Denizen later, they will get great rewards. This session is won when each planet is destroyed and the Denizen is killed on the starting land. From there, the player gains "ultimate power" and gains the ability to cross into other sessions by themselves. Due to this, those who do complete a Dead Session are feared. Fertile Session A fertile session that is set to be able to lead to a new universe. However, due to the broken nature of the game, entering the universe is still impossible. Those who live in that universe are able to begin their own session of Sburb. Attempting to bypass the door into the new universe will start into a new session, with shuffled players or classpects. Royale Session A royale session is one that has the utter misfortune of having over 100 players, each with their own individual land. Session List * Registry (SID 0000000000) * Billiard (SID 0000000001) * h0nk (SID 0040564056) * Questant (SID 1399728823) * Refuge (SID 2568352276) * Gate (SID 4134736001) * Breach (SID 4134736002) * Rebirth (SID 4134736003)